


Lil Logans

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [39]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wanting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Family meant all kinds of things, you both know. But one day over breakfast you bring up wanting to expand yours with Clyde -- and well, he's all too eager to get started trying right away.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 31





	Lil Logans

You’re smilin’ to yourself at the small kitchen table as you swirl your cereal around one sunny mornin’. It’s quiet in the trailer, the bright white light of winter snow outside shinin’ through the curtains, quiet except for the little clinks and clanks of your spoon in the porcelain bowl, of his fork against the plate at breakfast-time. You had made his favorite burnt bacon, and were in such a good mood that it was infectious, and Clyde found himself smilin’ right along with ya.

“What’s on your mind, gorgeous?” He asks finally, when your own brain makes you blush, and he feels a little jealous, wantin’ to be the one to make you flush so pretty that way.

“I was just thinkin’, you know, about our family.” You say, shy. You were never one to be shy, always left that up to him, let Clyde rule that department.

So when you cast your eyes down into the cereal as it swirls and twirls around, Clyde can’t help but be suspicious, especially when you go givin’ a reason like that.

“Our family?” He asks, wondering what you mean. Did you mean just you and him? Did you mean the other Logans too?

“Yeah,” You shrug, finally lookin’ up at him with a big ham of a smile, the one that shows off the sparkle in your eye and your pearly whites. “Growin’ it,  
addin’ one to it, I mean.” 

And he chokes on his biscuits and gravy then, sputters so bad you rush to whack him on the back, rush to fill a glass of water for him to chug while you chuckle good-naturedly at his dramatics.

“…With me?” He wheezes out, eyes wide, eager, so eager, excitement and wonder and surprise running through him.

“No, with Earl.” You roll your eyes, sitting on his lap and loopin’ your arms around his neck with a, “Yes you, don’t be silly – Clyde!”

But you can’t finish that thought because he’s hoisting you up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, traveling across the house in big long strides from his big long legs, and you’re laughing from bein’ upside down and he’s laughin’ from bein’ so in love, and he don’t even protest when you beat your small fists playfully against his back.

“I’ve been hopin’ you’d want to have kids for damn near forever, I ain’t in the mood to wait another day!” He announces, filled with pride and love and an ego so damn wide – because never in a million years would he had dreamed you’d want to bring a teenie tiny Logan into the world with him.

And when he dumps you onto the bed and you grin at him, he thinks about all the times he’s held back his tongue from talkin’ about wantin’ kids, and he feels both foolish for waitin’ so long and grateful for it, because now with money in the bank from the heist, and a big ol’ house for the munchkins to run around in, he’s pretty sure everything is pretty much perfect.


End file.
